


A sad day in Central Park

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: When Alfred finally found Anya, she gave him news that he will never forget.





	A sad day in Central Park

It was a chilly day in manhattan,the leaves changing, the cool air touching the skin, and the birds singing. Yup, it was a good day, but for Alfred not so much. Alfred was trying to find Anya in New York. She won't talk to Alfred or to anyone. Her brothers said she was looking for him but gaven up real quick but Alfred knew Anya would be at central park since she loves to see the flowers. He and Anya are dating for about a year now but for a week she wouldn't talk to him about anything, she didn't show up for the meeting, Alfred started to worry. He Looked high and low with no luck but then he found her. Anya was sitting in one of the benches… crying. Alfred was distraught, he never likes it when people cry, even when its people he knows or love. Alfred was getting closer to her and heard her say something in Russian “идиот, этот идиот!” Her Russian voice was very rough, America touched her shoulder and that caused Anya to look behind her “Is everything alright babe?” He said but Anya got up and slapped Alfred in the face so hard it left an imprint. “Dude? What was that!?”  
“That was for ruining me!”  
“What?” The American was confused of what was going on. “What are you talking about?”  
Anya was angry with him but started to cry some more. “Anya, babe what's wrong?” Alfred went to comfort her. “Get away from me bastard!” “Anya, please tell me what's wrong?” Anya had to stop crying to explain but she was so angry but what could she do? So she wiped her tears and let out a sigh. “Remember when I took you to Russia?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And we got drunk and had-had-”  
“I get it Anya.”  
“I went to doctors for a check up and-”  
“What?”  
The Russian looked at him with tears forming from her eyes.  
“I-I'm pregnant!”  
America was shocked when he heard that word.  
“Wh-what?!”  
“ I'm due in May, and it's all your fault, I hate you.” Russia tried to hit Alfred but he grabbed both of her arms and tried to calm her down  
“Anya calmed down please. I know you're mad at me but I got a solution.” When she heard that she gotten more angry.  
“I'm not getting an abortion!”  
“No! I mean we can raise it.”  
That calmed Anya down from her rage and stared at her lover.  
“What?”  
“We can raise it. You and I, together.” He pulled her in for a hug and then whispered in her ear “Wouldn't that be wonderful?”  
She was still mad but what he said made her love him again. “Yo-you really think so?”  
“I know so. We can give it a home, and nurture it and care for it! Just you, I, and our child.”  
“But how can we take care of it? We’re nations!” Russia questioned him “We’ll think of something? I promise you this Anya Braginsky, I Alfred Jones, embodiment of the United States, will protect you and our baby!”  
Anya was so happy and please when she heard him say that, it made her felt calm and relieved she started to cry some more but it was tears of joy. “Да, thank you so much!” “Now come on, let's go home.” They walked together, holding hands and preparing for the future. But little did they know that Texas, Michigan, and California were watching them from Texas’ car. “You think Alaska would be mad?” Michigan asked “Probably.” Said Texas “But she would also be happy for them too.”  
“Besides it's only a matter of time before they add another serial killer in the house.” California added.“Well.” Texas opened his mouth “We just have to wait for nine months for that to happen and whatever happens, ain't our fault.”


End file.
